Hetalia Discovers Hetalia
by KidoTaka
Summary: What happens when the nations of Hetalia actually watch the show? One Shot. Rated T for swearing.  Please Review.


"What kind of mind fuckery is this!" Yelled Prussia, as he stared at the laptop screen. "It doesn't catch the true essence of my awesomeness!"

"Yeah! This makes me look like some obnoxious idiot!" America shouted while England failed to hold back his laughter.

"That's pretty much what you are git!" England chuckled.

"No, I'm the Hero!" America retorted.

"Onhonhonhon, I think it really captures my beauty." Francis announced.

All of the nations carried on watching the absurd programme. Most of them feeling utterly insulted at how each of them were portrayed.

"Japan! How could you create something so racist, aru!" China shouted at the shorter nation.

"I-Its not like I have control over everything that's made in my country! Blame that Hidekaz Himaruya guy." Japan panicked.

"Ve~ I like it Japan, I think it makes me look really cute~" Germany facepalmed.

"Italy, did you even take any notice of the actual show... or even the name of the show?"

"Germany, when has Italy ever taken notice of anything which isn't pasta?" Austria questioned.

"Pastaaaaaaa~!" Cheered Italy.

"Stupid pasta bastard!" Grumbled Romano, while he munched on a tomato.

"Fusosososo~ " Chanted Spain as he hugged the nation.

"Get of me tomato bastard!" Romano shouted, while he shoved Spain of of him.

"I am amazing in this, although I think I am better at the piano than it shows, I do love Chopin's Nocturnes Opus 9 No.2 in E flat major though!"

"Ja, Austria, you are amazing!" said Hungary. "Hmmm... Frying pans, they do wonders." Hungary started to fiddle with the frying pan she was holding in her hands.

"Hetalia, da? It makes me want to smash the laptop with my pipe." Russia raised his pipe getting ready to strike the computer.

"You commie bastard ain't gonna do anything to my Apple Mac!" Screamed America.

"Don't yell at big brother Russia!"Belarus appeared behind America and pressed the flat side of her favourite blade against his cheek. America started trembling.

"Woah dude! Chill!" Cried America.

Belarus put her knife away and went back to Russia's side, and clung on to his arm.

"Sestra please, do you have to be so violent?" The eldest of the siblings spoke, as her boobies bounced.

"Whatever, I'm not having that American bastard shout at dear brother Russia."

"Hey Latvia? Do you think that if support Belarus in arguing with America shell like me more?"

"Lithuania, do you not even remember the time you went on a date with her? She broke all the fingers on your hand!" Latvia responded.

"I'd stay clear of her if I was you." Said Estonia. Belarus gave a glare at the three.

"Hey Bigbrows! Whatcha doin'?" Asked the 12 year old Micro-nation as he entered the room.

"Nothing to do with you, Sealand! Get out, this is a discussion between nations!" England yelled.

"But Prussia's here! He's a micro-nation!" Sealand whined.

"Well, he has actually been a country in the past." Said England, matter-o-factly. Sealand walked over to the laptop that the nations were crowded around.

"What the heck is that?" Questioned Sealand, cocking his head to the side. "And why is America watching you stroke... air? Wait, isn't that what I saw you doing on Saturday?"

"I'm not stroking air! My unicorn is there!" Shouted England.

"Wait are you talking about your imaginary friends? Like that flying mint bunny?" Sealand laughed.

"No! They are real not imaginary you wanker!"

"You need help, Haha"

"Who is that on the laptop? Is it a dude holding a polar bear!" Said America.

"That's Canada, idiot!" Shouted Prussia.

"What's a Canada?" Said the rest of the nations.

* * *

><p>Canada was sat with Kumajiro at the back of the room. And in almost perfect unison with the laptop Kumajiro spoke.<p>

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was bored today! And I was watching Hetalia<strong>, ooh big shocker. **Anyways this is what came out of it.**

**I love Belarus and Sealand so much...**

**Um... review? and See ya later!**


End file.
